A Time to Freak and a Time Laugh
by Katsuya-Chan
Summary: Yami has trouble with his computer and has a party with a radio. Just a little something I wrote while I was hyper..


Well this is my second fanfic so far on ff!! Its also my bad excuse for a comedy but hey, maybe im wrong. For all I know is that this fic could just possibly crack you all up! Well read it and tell me if it did! 

BEWARE:::::: THE CHARACTERS R VERY MUCH NOT LIKE THEMSELVES (doesn't that make these kinda fanfics more funny though? Imagining all the characters in Yu Gi Oh acting like that....... *cracks up* That'll be a hit! 

I.... AM *holds of Canadian beer* NOT AN OWNER OF Yu-Gi-Oh IN ANY WAY NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SONGS (I would say who they are but they're old and im lazy but one is by.... o damn I forgot his name!) 

^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*

Yami and the Insane Day   
  
  
  


Yami: Yugi!! I wanna go on the computer!!

Yugi: Hold on Yami!  
  


Yami *starts banging on keyboard* Waahahahaha!! It won't work!! *cries*  
  


Yugi: Okay! Wait!  
  


Yugi walks in the room and opens up something called msn  
  


Yami: Em..es..en.... Eminem!! Yay!  
  


Yugi: *bangs head on desk* I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back soon!  
  


Yami: Okie dokie!  
  


Yugi: O_O  
  


Yami: Ooooooooooooooooo a typing thingy!  
  


Yami starts hitting random buttons on the keyboard  
  


Yami: This button won't work!! *is pushing a design on the keyboard* AAHHH! Work you stupid button!  
  


Keyboard: click click click  
  


Yami: I give! Hmm.... I WANNA CLICK THE BUTTERFLY!! *grabs mouse and drags it up to the screen* Okay here we go!!  
  


Mouse: clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick  
  
  
  


Yami: *gasp* the white arrow is copying my every move!! *moves mouse right* It's following me!  
  


Yugi walk in the room  
  


Yugi: I forgot my- O_O .... I'm just gonna walk out the door now....  
  


Yami: Yugi!! The little arrow here *points at arrow* is playing copy cat with me!! WEEEEE!!!  
  


Yugi: *leaves* I won't come back for a while  
  


Yami: *gets mad at the arrow* I command you to stop!  
  


Arrow: *goes right* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *goes left*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yami: I am a pharaoh!! I command you to stop!!  
  


Arrow: *goes haywire*   
  


Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  


Suddenly a box pops up  
  


Yami: Oooooooooooooooooo a big white box!!  
  


Yami: O_o *is studying box* I no like this box!! *starts banging keyboard*  
  


Letters are popping up all over the screen  
  


Yami: *gasp* This machine has magical powers!! It's trying to talk to me! *reads what is typed*

gopieduphpaijkalopidopadgertainhetresaderetyseredginlopiny It must be a secret message!  
  


Speakers: OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo OOOOOOooooooooooooooo OOOOOooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! We don't need no education!! We don't need no self control!!! No dogs of hansom in the class room!! Teacher leave them kids alone!! HEY!!! TEACHER!!!! LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE!! 

All in all its just another brick in the wall. *kids start singing* We don't need no education!! We don't need no self control!!! No dogs of hansom in the class room!! Teacher leave us kids alone!! HEY!!! TEACHER!!!! LEAVE US KIDS ALONE!! All in all you're just another brick in the wall. All in all your just another brick in the wall!!  
  


Yami: ............... I have been gifted with these powers!   
  


Speakers: Lost... in a dream!! I don't know which... way to go!! O let me sing it! If you are all that you seem! Then baby im movin (movin) way to slow! I've been fooled before would like to get my love caught in the slammin door how about some information pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase!! 

Straight up now tell me do you really wanna love me forever or am I caught in the hit and run!!

Straight up now tell me is it gonna be you and me together!! Or are you just havin fun!!  
  


Yami: Yes!! Yes!! It is!! All hail the mighty voices!!! All hail mighty voices!!  
  


Speakers : *guy starts singing* UH!! Don't have to be beautiful! To turn me on!!  
  


Yami: Really??  
  


Speakers: Just need your body baby! From dusk till dawn!!  
  


Yami: *heart starts pounding*   
  


Speakers: You don't need experience! To turn me optic! Just leave it all up to me!! I'm gonna show you what it's all about!!  
  


Yami: OKAY!!  
  


Speakers: You don't have to be rich! To be my girl! You don't have to be cool to rule my world!!  
  


Yami: Yay!!......... GIRL???!!!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?????? *smashes speakers* How rude!!  
  


Speakers:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBEEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEE  
  


Yami: AHHH! MY EARS!! HAVE MERCY!!!  
  


Suddenly a radio flies in through the window  
  


Radio: * BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG* Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playin in the street gonna be a big man some day you got mud on your face!! You big disgrace!!

Kickin your can all over the place!! Singin WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!! Sing it!! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!   
  


Yami: *gasp* ........... really?? Ill be a man someday??   
  


Speakers: Buddy you're a young man hard man shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day you got blood on your face!! You big disgrace!! Waving your batter all over the place!

WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!! Sing it!! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!!  
  


Yami: I've become a YOUNG man!! Wait till I tell Yugi!!   
  


People watching Yami from the window: O_O  
  


Speaker: Buddy you're an old man poor man playin with your eyes gonna make you somebody some day!! You got mud on your face!! Big disgrace!! Somebody better put you back into your place!! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!!  
  


Yami: *walk over to people in the window* *starts singing with radio* Talk to me!! Tell me your name!! You blow me off like it's all the same!! You lit a fuse and now I'm tickin away!! Like a bomb!! Yea baby!! Talk to me!! Tell me your sign!! Your switchin sides like a Gemini!!

Your playin games and now your hitting my heart like a drum!! Yea baby!!   
  


Guys in window: *run away in horror*  
  


Yami: When I fell in love! Gets on my side!! We're gonna rock this town alive!! A little rough me up!! Till she knocks me out!! Cause she walks like she talks like she talks like she walks!! 

SHE BANGS!! SHE BANGS!! OH BABY!! WHEN SHE MOVES WHEN SHE MOVES!! I GO CRAZY!! CAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE A FLOWER BUT SHE STINGS LIKE A BEE! LIKE EVERY GIRL IN HISTORY!!  
  


Girls in window: *jumps inside*  
  


Yami: SHE BANGS SHE BANGS!!! I'M WASTED BY THE WAY SHE MOVES SHE MOVES!! NO ONE EVER LOOKED SO FINE!! SHE REMINDS ME THAT I WANNA GET ONE THING OUTTA MY MIND!!  
  


Girls: YEA!!!! *starts dancing really close to Yami* UH HUH!! UH HUH!!!  
  


Yugi: *walks in* Oh... My.....God..... *drops groceries*   
  


Joey: *walks in* NO NO!!   
  


Yugi: Thank you for backing me up Joey  
  


Joey: It goes like this!! *starts singing* Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon!! I'm a desperado!! Underneath your window!! I see a silhouette, your my Juliet! I feel a mad connection with your body!! Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon!! I wanna be your lover!! Your only lover!! We're goin round the world in a day!! Don't say no no shakin my way o!! Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon Shake your bon bon  
  


Yugi: *faints*  
  


Everyone: Let's partay!!  
  


Girls: Shake your bon bon baby! Shake your bon bon baby! Shake your bon bon baby! Shake your bon bon baby!   
  


Joey: We're goin round the world in a day!! ---------------- I feel a mad connection with your body!!------------------------------------  
  


Girl: We are losing connection!! The radio is gonna explode!! RUN!!  
  


Everyone: *jumps out the window*  
  


You can still hear everyone singing as they fall out the window  
  


Everyone falling out the window: Mr. Lover! Mr. Lover! Mr. Lover! Watcha gonna do when they get somebody!! Careful with that thing before you hurt somebody!! Shake it up! Don't stop!!(A.N Do you get that?? LOL Hint: Nasty!!) Let's dance! Let's shout! Shake your body! Now to the ground! Let's dance! Let's shout! Shake your body! Now to the ground! Let's dance! Let's shout! Shake your body! Now to the ground! 

Let's dance! Let's shout! Shake your body! Now to the ground! Let's dance! Let's shout! Shake your body! Now to the ground! (A.N Do you get that too?? Hint: to the ground) *BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  


Suddenly the world is quiet  
  


Someone: YEA!! WOO!! HO HO HO!!   
  


Yugi: OH NO!! IT'S SANTA CLAUSE!! YAMI!! YOU'VE BEEN A VERY BAD BOY TODAY!!  
  


Yami: *jumps out window* WOO HOO HOO HOO!!  
  


Yugi: O_O NO! O_o X_X  
  
  
  


The End  
  
^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*  
  
  
Well that was it... Call me insane if you didn't laugh but I sure was laughing hard reading it over again!! Well, REVIEW!!!  
*still laughing head off* I need some coffee O_o ... that was random... and no I'm NOT an adult.. Sheesh, people these days. :P Well am I insane? Did you find it so boring that you just fell asleep while Yami flipped? .. I wanna read the book 'Flipped' actually.... Of course I couldn't end my fic without having Joey appear somewhere. :D ~~*~~ I keep sneezing and I have muscle cramps on my tummy so if ya didn't like the fic then at least give me a review to feel better.... yes i wuv reviews! TANKTOO!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
